Potter NexGen Preface
by thephoenixflewsouth
Summary: Lily W. Potter is one of the smartest witches there. She narrates most of the story I will be writing. Lily narrates stuff that will happen or what is about to come. Simple to say, she's summarizing the story in a way, you couldn't understand.
1. Preface

Preface:

If only there was a way to understand boys. Wait—there is a way. First of all, GET FIVE BROTHERS. Then you'll understand. You'll go: "Oh, so that's why."

What if your dad adopts three unknown people, guys for that matter? They were too old to be in an orphanage. Fortunate for them this was an orphanage that cared, and didn't throw them off the street. I tell you, they're a lot older than I am.

Things that you see and hear, may not always be things that you see and hear. I am a witch, and my father said I still have extraordinary powers since that day, that star hit the night sky.

Wishes may come true. We don't know when, but you'll know when it happens. My brother is the craziest person on earth and the most creative one, I'll bet. His dreams just come true, in a snap, but that was only one dream. The only dream that ever came true—to be extraordinary.

Whatever happens, let it happen. If it ain't good, then find a way to make it good again. They say life was easy. It's not. We'll be the judge of that.

By the way, be careful. Nothing is what it seems around here. My father would never forgive me if I was never careful. What a weird rule. I agree. But father knows best. I know that.

Beware. Actually, I have no idea why I just said "beware."

Yours Truly,

Lily W. Potter


	2. 1 Down the Alley Way Orphanage

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first Episode of my fan fic, Potter NexGen. You may be wondering why I called it an "episode," that's because I always pictured this like a movie. Here it is. Episode 1; Season 1. I based some of the information from .**

**Just so you know.**

**

* * *

**

Season 1:

Episode 1 : Down the Alley Way Orphanage

_Summer, August 24, 2019_

_

* * *

  
_

[Lily's POV]

"I SCREAM!" James cheered with joy.

"I scream what?" Albus replied.

"I scream!!!" James pointed to the ice cream cart up ahead. Al shook his head.

"James, That's _ice cream_, not _I scream_." Al rolled his eyes. It wasn't really James' fault. He was rarely exposed to the mortal realm. He was home schooled, unlike Al and me, and he didn't like going to malls. Well, not anymore.

"What flavor do you want?" dad said. He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and I tugged on his jacket. "Vanilla, please." I answered.

"I'll have vanilla too. And I believe James will have chocolate." Albus smiled.

"Correct-o Mundo, my brother." James acted cool.

After some licks on my cone, we followed father going down the alley, wondering why on earth we'd be heading there. It puzzled my thoughts a little, knowing that we've never been in this part of London before. It seemed to be getting darker and darker as we go further in.

"Here we are. Do you mind waiting in the common room while I talk to one of the orphanage keepers?" father grinned.

"What on earth are we doing here, dad?" I asked.

"When I said more family members the other day, I wasn't kidding. Now, be good okay?" dad messed up my hair and went inside. So did we, and we waited for him to finish at the common room. The floors were so creaky, that I don't think they would need a burglar alarm to tell them that there's a burglar in the building.

[Harry's POV]

Oh god, more kids? No, more teenagers? Great. It had to be my job to prevent future disasters. I hate you, Ron. I hate you, Ron. Ron, I hate you.

Why would you propose to the board of aurors that we should adopt these wizard orphans? I believe he is just afraid they would turn out to be someone like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Hello, I believe I have an appointment with a boy named Payton." I said lightly.

"Yes, yes. You must be Mr. Potter. Come, come. He is already in the room. It is this way." she led me to the velvety room where the grand piano sits (with a 14 year-old playing on it) and a (16 year old) boy sitting on the lumpy couch by the large window. So, I sat across him looking at his brown eyes looking into mine mysteriously.

"So," I said. "You must be Payton."

"Ay. That is my name." he replied. He looked everywhere, I couldn't even make eye contact.

"Payton, I want you tell it to me straight," I said, knowing he might be disturbed by it. "Are you a wizard?"

"What?" He scoffed. I knew he would try to hide it, and yet I am relieved. He doesn't tell anyone about it immediately.

"You know. Warlock, Wizard— Magic." I stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about."he shook in fear. "And plus, who are you to ask me such things?" Payton added.

"If you must know, I am Harry James E. Potter, Head Auror, married to Ginevra W. Potter who is the Senior Quidditch for the daily prophet, and the father of three (who are currently in the common room)."

"Oh god, you _are_ Harry Potter." his eyes widened in astonishment.

"And you must be Payton." I said jokingly.

"I think we've established that." he replied.

"So, will you tell me, are you a wizard?"

"Yes. I am in my 6th year in Hogwarts. Gryffindor."

"Oh, so, have you met any of my children? They're all in Gryffindor, still waiting to find out if Lily's house this September." I looked at him with a smile.

"I haven't met them, but I know them. They're the most popular people in school, besides Rose Weasley, who's still related to you I bet." he replied.

"True. Well, here's the deal. I want to adopt you."

"But there's one thing. Could you take my other two brothers? I can't live without them." he requested with those puppy dog eyes like when James wanted a new broom so badly.

"Alright." I can't believe I just said that. Well, here's to more teenagers in the house. I wonder what I'm going to tell Ginny after I pick them up tomorrow. _Honey, I'm home with more teenagers_ or _Ginny, tell Ron I hate him_.

* * *

**Post A/N**:** I hope you like it. I just thought I wanted three more additional characters to make it more interesting. So, that's all for now, I'll be updating soon.**


	3. THe Arrival

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Episode 2!!! I got excited to update my story already... I literally came up with the idea after I uploaded Episode 1. To those who do not know, I based some of the info from .. Well, here it is... Enjoy.**

* * *

Episode 2:

The Arrival

_August 24, 2019_

_

* * *

  
_

[Lily's POV]

Guess what? Dad adopted three more kids― no, teenagers to the family. Great. I can only take so much James in my life. But, I'm okay. I'm actually very excited about this. I can't wait to meet some new faces. Dad said their names were Payton, Adam and Jared Conway. This'll be interesting...

James just slammed the door of our new Audi. I'm guessing he's pissed. I turned to Al, and he turned to me in the same manner. We wondered if James was okay. "What do you think is wrong with him today?" I asked as we entered our Manchester mansion through the garage.

"Well, he's a bang out of order, that's what I'll say." Albus replied and hung his _"Cool Guy"_ hat that he got from James last Christmas on the coat rack.

"Do you think he's jealous?" I wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"You know, like he was about to lose his spot as the eldest? Though that is self-centered of him." I replied. We paused for a while and thought about it.

"Yeah. That's probably it." we both said it simultaneously.

I went into the kitchen to grab a snack. I saw our butler, Nep (short for Neptunius), a registered squib, already making me a sandwich. "Grilled Cheese and Tuna Sandwich, hope you like it." Nep grinned.

"Thanks, Nep. I'm famished." I replied and started to bite the sandwich.

"How's James? He seems a little―" he discontinued.

"Upset? Yeah. We think it's because of the new addition to our family. You know how he gets when he doesn't get what he wants. He'll get over it." I replied and took another bite. "Is mum home yet?"

"No, she's still covering the Quidditch Match. Ireland vs. Bulgaria. Another legendary match. She'll probably be home by tomorrow, the Bulgarians seem to be getting tired." Nep replied with a smirk, hoping the Irish would win again.

"So, why aren't you watching the big game?" I asked.

"I'll go back to it after I've handled your dinner." he said happily.

After eating my sandwich, I washed the dish and watched the game with James and our nanny, Hemera (who's also a squib). "WHOO! Ireland scored ten more points!" Hemera screamed out of joy.

"Who's winning?" I sat on the same couch.

"Ireland: 150 – 110." she said, staring at the TV. Quidditch matches are televised now. James stood there with the look of indifference, and pouted through out the whole match. God, I miss the old James who can't stop cheering out loud when Ireland scores points. So, I went to talk to dad in his study.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?" I knocked on his door.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything important." he said. I sat on his leather couch just by the bookshelf near his desk. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he layed down the newspaper on the left side of his desk.

"I'm a little worried about James. It's like he's not James anymore." I sighed.

"He will get over it, Lily. I think he's just attached to the authority. I never really meant for this to happen, it's just that the ministry is afraid of their future. They're trying to prevent future accidents like the Dark Lord. So, your Uncle Ron, stupidly suggested that someone should adopt him. They thought it was a great idea. So _he_ nominated me." he glared at a picture of us with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

"And duty comes first. I get it dad." I looked over to dad.

"Okay, why don't you prepare something for them. You're fond of drawing, make some drawings for their rooms to make them feel homey." Dad grinned.

[James POV]

I woke up the next day feeling a little cold. I left the room and walked down to the breakfast table where mum, Lily and Albus were already eating. "Mmm. Eggs Benedict and a side of orange juice. Where's dad?" I said and sat down to breakfast.

"He already left dear." mum smiled. Oh no. My reign ends here.

"So who won the match?" I hid my inner anger in me.

"The Irish won by a landslide. I got home by midnight because of that game. The article is on the fourth page of the Daily Prophet." mum said, finishing off the eggs benedict.

"Yeah. I heard Viktor Krum was so mad that he injured the rookie beater." Lily said.

"To think he dated Aunt Hermione." Albus grimaced over his breakfast.

"Guys, finish up. We want to welcome the our new family members with a sense of belongingness. Your father will be back in about two hours." mum got up and dashed off to their rooms to hang Lily's drawings.

I hate everything about this day. I'm not just mad that I won't be the the eldest brother that Al and Lily would look up to, I'm also mad because our father didn't even bother to warn us about it. Sure, Al and Lily are fine with it, they have nothing much to lose. But to think about it, I have a lot to lose.

Lily got so excited that she dressed up our dogs, Onyx and Olympia in little cute outfits and taught Fawkes, the phoenix, a song to sing when they arrive. Albus just waited impatiently by the front door, while I do nothing. I don't really need to do everything because everything that has to be done was already done.

Then it was an hour later. I just heard Albus said "They're here!" and jumped up and down. For someone who doesn't really care, he just lost his cool in front of me. But since he doesn't really care, I guess he wouldn't really care if he did lose his cool. Nep opened the door and offered to help with some luggage. Lily just couldn't stop jumping up and down.

"This is a _house_? It's not _a_ house. It's a _castle_!" Payton said in excitement.

"Well, you'll get used to it. Hemera will show you to your rooms." Dad said. God, I still hate this day. "So you already know James and Albus, this is Lily, and this is my wife, Ginny." he added.

So, what I've heard from Hemera, Payton's the eldest, that dude with the deep brown eyes and the brown mop top. And then Adam is the middle child, the guy who has a brunette spiky hair-do and the same brown eyes to match. The last was a little different, Jared, the curly-haired dude with hazel eyes. This day can't get any worse.

[Lily's POV]

I turned to James and whispered to him: "Deal with it James. They're already here. They're family now."


	4. Beyond the Whispers

**A/N: Here's another update. I also injected some SWAC quotes that I've altered. It's really short, I know. I've been trying to make this as interesting as possible so, yeah, Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Episode 3:

Beyond the Whispers

_August 24, 2019_

_

* * *

  
_

[James' POV]

Ugh. How can you tell me to get over it? Can't you understand that I am depressed at the fact that you'll lose me as your eldest brother? You are mad, I tell you. Mad. I can honestly tell you I am that I may be over-reacting to the situation. But that's who I am.

"Welcome to the common room. You must be tired. Come, sit." Lily pulled Adam to the couch and sat down. I hid by the corner, behind the screen panels, trying to listen to their conversation.

"I have a question. How did you become so—" Adam discontinued.

"Rich?" Lily replied.

"Yeah."

"Well, father is now head auror and that earns a lot. Then a lot of people read the Daily Prophet. That's mum's business. Then we invested in some firms and stores, then we have business in writing materials. That's how it all started." she said, moving towards me. My heart jumped and is beating faster, hoping she does not notice I am behind the screen panels.

Then she moved away, I sighed in relief. Lily asked a question this time: "I know this may be hard to answer, but how did you get into that orphanage?"

"Well, it started off when I was three, Payton was four and Jared was only two. It was a summer day, we were playing at our back yard while Jared was already being taught playing the piano by our father. Then, our mother just went out for a summer stroll. She never came back afterwards. It's like she disappeared out of thin air. Dad filed so many reports to the police but they couldn't find her. She was a great witch, and I miss her terribly.

"Then father, the clumsy wizard she married into took care of us until I was six, Payton was seven and Jared was five. Jared could barely remember mum. It was at night, our father was stricken with something. So Payton called the emergency number for St. Mungo's and the emergency wizard healers appeared. We stayed in St. Mungo's with our father for a week.

"That Saturday, Jared was talking to the nurses on their break time. Payton and I went into dad's room to say hi after dinner. When we walked in, he was already dead. He didn't die because of that ailment, but murdered. Someone put a pillow over his head and smothered him until he died. I remember it like the ones in those mystery movies where the detectives try to solve it.

"We promised each other to never tell Jared what really happened. So we told him he just died from that unknown ailment. The nurse who was taking care of dad pitied us so much that she brought us to the nicest orphanage she could find. She came in to check on us every other day. But that ended the year after when her mother got sick. So we had no connections left. We were totally abandoned." he sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Lily comforted him.

"It's okay. I'm glad I'm in a better place with nicer people." he said brightly. "Oh, yeah, does your brother have a problem with me?"

"Which one?" Lily replied.

"James— that is his name right?"

"Oh, it's just a phase. He'll get over it." she assured him. "Soon enough." Lily murmured. Hmm. He actually cares. That's sort of— nice.

"Hey, you wanna see your room? I designed it myself." Lily said brightly.

"Sure." he replied.

"Oh, just go ahead. It's a two rooms away from mine, the one that says 'Lily's room.' I'll meet you there."

"Okay." I heard his footsteps move away. Then, I heard some lighter footsteps come closer.

Lily peeked from the side of the panels and said: "Heard enough?"

"Yeah." I said.

"So, you still jealous?" she asked and looked me in the eye.

"No." I lied, but I think Lily knows it.

"Really, James, are you really?" she replied.

"Fine, I still do, but not as much after that. It's been hard, and I don't want to make it harder for him and the rest of his family." I revealed. Ugh. I feel so— so, insensitive. Such a jerk. I can't believe she's actually right— again. I hate it when she's always right.

[Lily's POV]

I pulled on James' sleeve to Adam's room after a heart-warming conversation, if you may call it that. Then I pushed him in, an listened through the door.

"Hmm. If you're Lily, I must be hallucinating." he joked around.

"Haha, funny." James said, with deep breaths every other second. I sensed he was very uncomfortable.

"So, I believe you heard our conversation out there." Adam sat on the bed.

"How d'you know?" James relapsed.

"A screen panel is not a good hiding place when the light is shining directly into it." he giggled. "I could see your shadow then."

"Well, I understand a lot of things now." James started to leave.

"James," Adam called.

"Yes?" James replied.

"Promise me you won't tell anything to Jared. Will you?" Adam requested.

"I promise." James replied.


End file.
